My Kingdom Hearts Forged Wedding
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: When Lilliana's fiancé walks away before the wedding day, a fiancé proposes a fake wedding to suit them both for three months. Will she resist the temptation of falling in love with her fake husband or is it true love?
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Forged KH Wedding  
Author: navyninja87  
Disclaimer: I don't Own KH, Final Fantasy, Disney or my Forged wedding. They are owned by Square Enix, Disney, and Voltage Inc, respectively.  
Inspired By: My Forged Wedding  
Pairing: Kuzco/OC

Lilliana entered the Knight and the Rose. It was still a shock to her that her cousin Sora owned a bar in Twilight Town. Sora was inviting her fiancé to use his bar as a location in which to meet his future in laws and ask for permission to wed her. Upon her entrance, she discovered that she was the only one out of her party to even arrive.

At the bar counter, there were a group of eight men. The first man was wearing a red robe, an odd sort of crown that reminded her of the Sun's rays and large round turquoise earrings in both ears jovially chatting with the second man sitting next to him. The second man could only be described as big and burly, his kind demeanor seemingly out of place. The third was dressed like a seventeenth century English soldier. He was nursing a drink while the fourth man tried to start a conversation with him. The fourth was every bit as big and burly as the second man but without the friendly demeanor.

The fifth seemed cockier than the fourth and the sixth seemed cold and somber. The seventh gave her a nod as the eighth clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Lilli!" She saw Sora coming towards her, a cheesy grin on his features. "Welcome to the Knight and the Rose."

"Let me guess, you and Riku could not agree on even a name for a pub together." Lilliana theorized slowly. Riku laughed and Lilliana snorted. Riku and Sora were always in competition with the other. It was not in their nature to make decisions together.

"Well I wanted to name it the Boar's Head Inn," Riku admitted, "But Kuzco, Kronk and John Smith all said they would not frequent the pub if it went by that name. So to appease the traitors, Sora decided on the Knight and the Rose."

"You try appealing to an emperor who used to be a llama." Sora countered. Lilliana sneaked a glance at the first man again. Seriously, he used to be a llama? "According to Kuzco, he was a spoiled self-centered brat of an emperor who narrowly escaped his advisors death sentence, thanks to her mixing up vials of poison and llama extract. And that's the short story." Sora explained.

"Who mistakes a vial of poison for llama extract?" Lilliana asked.

"That would be, uh, me." The second man admitted. "I couldn't help but overhear. I'm Kronk. Yzma didn't label her potions all too well, in my defense." The second man clarified while the first laughed.

"Plus, she picked you as her right hand man. She didn't have any right to blame her incompetence on you." The first man remarked. "I'm Emperor Kuzco." Nodding as she noticed a little boy coming in to the pub, it seemed Kuzco wasn't too thrilled about the boy's appearance.

"Tipo, you know you're not allowed in here." Kuzco remarks kindly but sternly. "At least not until you're 21." It made Lilliana think that Kuzco knew the child personally.

"Sorry, Your Majesty but I have a package for this pretty lady next to you." Lilliana blinked. "Here you go!" Tipo handed her the envelope and then rushed out of the pub. Lilliana instantly paled when she saw Max's handwriting on the envelope. Opening it, she found a crocheted bookmark that she made for him and a letter.

"Are you okay?" Kuzco asked.

"He's not coming." Lilliana replied with despair. "I don't know what I'm going to do! Thankfully, I never described Max to my parents…"

"Uh, you may be out of time." Kronk gestured to Lilliana's parents, who were coming in the pub. All Liliana could do was mentally panic. Now she needed to prepare her parents that there was no wedding.

Slowly, Lilliana approached her parents. "This is a nice pub, Sora." Her father remarked before he noticed Lilliana. "Oh, Lilliana, you're late. So where's your fiancé?" Lilliana panicked inwardly again, watching Kuzco and Kronk animatedly discuss something.

"Oh he's late as usual." Lilliana evaded the question.

"He should be on time." her mother said sternly. Lilliana gulped. How would they take it if she told them that there wasn't…

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A familiar voice replied. "Lilliana did tell me to be early."

a/n: read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Forged KH Wedding  
Author: navyninja87  
Disclaimer: I don't Own KH, Final Fantasy, Disney or my Forged wedding. They are owned by Square Enix, Disney, and Voltage Inc, respectively.  
Inspired By: My Forged Wedding

Pairing: Kuzco/OC

Chapter 1:

'Oh great…' Lilliana thought as she noticed Kuzco standing next to her. 'Why is Emperor Kuzco lying to my parents? He doesn't know me from Adam, Belle's prince!' She thought Kuzco was hamming it up a bit with her parents. Didn't emperors have a policy of not lying to the populace? Then again, Kuzco probably wouldn't have stepped in to help her before his time as a llama.

"Follow my lead if you don't want your parents to know that your fiancé has walked out on you…" Kuzco hissed in her ear under the pretense of whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he took her hand in his. She blushed, wondering how far they would let this situation go. "I apologize for not meeting you sooner but I run my own kingdom." Lilliana's parents both nodded in response. "I asked Lilli not to tell you because I was unsure of how my advisors would react on the news that she is to become my empress."

"And they approve now?" her father asked Kuzco cautiously.

"Not all of them, no but as I am the emperor, they'll just have to put up with it." Kuzco arrogantly stated. "They say it's time I settled down and produced an heir for the kingdom. Well, your daughter is the woman that I want to do that with, sir. Would you give us your permission to wed?" Lilliana was surprised at Kuzco's apparent sincerity.

"I see." Her father replied blandly, eyeing Lilliana with worry. "Do you want to be Kuzco's empress, Lilliana?"

"No, but Kuzco has graciously arranged for an Empress boot camp to teach me what I need to know…haven't you darling?" Lilliana slyly shot at Kuzco. If she expected Kuzco to be fazed, the emperor wasn't. He just patted her knee with his hand, making her heart race.

"Please take care of Lilliana, then. You have our blessing." Her father said before leaving and concluding the meeting.

As soon as Lilliana was sure her parents were gone, she turned to Kuzco and asked, "What on earth was that all about?" Kuzco looked sheepish as he looked away from her.

"I need an empress and a heir." Kuzco said thoughtfully as he twiddled his fingers.  
"And what…exactly do I have to do with this nefarious scheme of yours, Kuzco?" Lilliana asked softly as she glared at him. Kuzco genuinely looked alarmed by her question. Lilliana hated lying to her parents and while she was grateful to Kuzco, this whole thing didn't set well with her.

"Yes, by all means, please tell us." Sora and Riku said in unison. Lilliana stared at Riku and Sora, unable to believe that the two men looked almost livid on her behalf. Sora's anger was believable because he was her cousin but Riku's was unbelievable.

"Nefarious, no. Scheme…yes." Kuzco admitted. "You'll give me three months of time to look for a woman I can fall in love with after I marry her and I get your parents off your back about your fiancé. I'll even shoulder the blame for the break up." Lilliana watched Sora and Riku exchange a look. "After three months, I'll help you look for a husband too."

"What if we fall in love, Kuzco?" Lilliana asked, putting emphasis on the 'we' in her sentence.

"Nah, that'll never happen. Do emperors look like they fall in love with lowly peasants?" The question grated on Lilliana's nerves.

"I find that I don't like your attitude, Kuzco." Sora said.

"Agreed. I don't either." Riku agreed. Lilliana stared at the two men, her eyes wide with disbelief. They actually agreed on something! "We need a plan."

"Hmm." Sora murmured as he thought. "Kuzco does have a point before the lowly peasant remark but I'm going to alter that plan. Lilliana, please live with Kuzco."

"What, are you nuts?" Liliana asked. Sora chuckled.

"What are you trying to go for, Sora?" Riku asked. Kuzco raised his eyebrows at Sora.

"I'm going to make an emperor regret his words." Sora replied coldly as he stubbornly folded his arms. "Lilliana is a wonderful lady, Kuzco…Not some lowly peasant."

A/N: Now Kuzco's made two Keybladers mad at him in two seconds flat! What a thoughtless young emperor...I'm also adding an element from another Voltage game I'm reading called My Wedding and 7 rings. Basically, Sora is KH's counterpart to Hayami Seiichirō.


End file.
